ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Advay Has A Visitor
Advay Has A Visitor is the 30th episode of the show and is aired on 11 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay lifting Chandni. She holds the diya in hand. He walks ahead. Meghna and Shikha pour the flower petals in the path. Advay steps on the nails and sees Chandni. She smiles and says its not easy to touch me. She recalls signing Meghna and Shikha. They put nails along rose petals. Advay says I m not habitual to walk on easy path. Chandni asks him to think, it will hurt a lot, can he manage. He says pain is your gift, I will keep your every gift safe. He walks ahead on the nails. His feet starts bleeding. Chandni gets shocked seeing him. Abhi mujh me kahin……plays….. Advay climbs the stairs and completes ritual. Chandni sees the diya flame. Advay shows her the diya. She keeps the diya down. Indrani says be careful Chandni, this diya should not blow off tonight. They all go. Advay and Chandni see each other. She looks at his feet and says you got hurt. He says it hurts when I come close to you. He walks away. Advay gets Murli’s call and gets shocked. Murli asks him to come soon. Advay goes to Murli and holds his collar. A lady asks Advay to leave Murli’s collar. Murli smiles. The lady says stop staring at him. Advay greets her and hugs. He asks how do you know I have come. She says you are my heartbeat and heartbeat is heard, not seen. Murli asks her how did she know about him. She tells about his Chameli oil. She slaps him and asks him to go. Advay says I missed you Nani. She says I missed you too and hugs him. She cries and asks why did you not call me, you know all girls in London are crying without you, they ask me a lot about you. She says atleast for those girls, come back with me. He says I can’t, you know why. She says I know you came here to take revenge, to burn everyone, fire has to burn itself to burn others, I can’t see you burning, I don’t want to lose you. He asks do you think I will lose. She says no, I m afraid you will win, one who wins in hatred loses everything. He says I can forgive everyone except Chandni, as she was ours. She says truth has many faces, many Chandni’s truth is something else. He says till I ruin their family’s name, I will not immerse mum and dad’s ashes. She says others killed them, but you are snatching yourself from me, don’t take revenge. He cries and says what will I tell mum and dad, I can’t meet their eyes. Chandni sees the stone and recalls Dev. She says where did you go Dev. She sits crying. Mama ji comes there. She tells Mama that she used to fight with Dev and asked him to leave, but she did not know Dev will leave forever, he did not think about her. She says when we came back, don’t know where he went, I wrote many letters for him and left in Ganga, how can he do this, he was my best friend, I m still waiting for him, I used to tell everyone that I will just marry Dev, I did not think of anyone else, I thought we will never get separated, I can’t forgive him. She goes to hold the diya flame. Advay comes and holds the diya. She says I felt you want to see this diya blowing off. He says then you don’t know me. She gives the lep and says this is for your wound. He says I felt you get happy seeing me in pain. She says then you don’t know me, leave attitude and apply this medicine. He taunts her to be a liar. She asks what did I lie, why do you always taunt me, what did I do to you, you don’t know anything about me. He recalls her. She says don’t get after me and my family. Please stay away from me, my family members are simple people. He asks really. She says yes, my family will lose name, my parents didn’t harm anyone. He recalls his parents death. She asks him to apply lep and forget anger and hatred. He throws the bowl angrily. He says this is obsession for me. She asks why, my family did not do wrong with anyone. He says everyone lies to others, how can anyone lie to yourself, you are trying to save this alliance and family, I won’t let you succeed, this relation will break and even your family’s pride will break, remember whatever I say, I do it. He goes walking on the haldi. Indrani tells Chandni about ritual. She asks him to call everyone in hall, PP wants to see your childhood videos. Murli cleans Advay’s feet and jokes. Shilpa comes and says PP and his mum have come. Murli says I came to get Nani, she is good but slaps twice a day, she reads Advay’s heart, Advay loves her a lot. She says I have to meet her. PP’s mum tells everyone that PP was so cute that he became heroine in all his school functions. Everyone laughs. The CD plays. Everyone sees Chandni’s childhood video. Shakun and Ranjit’s video plays on screen. They all get shocked. Shakun and Ranjit romance on screen. Kajal looks at Shakun. 'Precap: ' PP’s mum scolds Indrani and breaks the alliance. Advay smiles. He says I told you Chandni, I will break your alliance, congrats. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 30 References Episode 30 Guide